


You can rob me anytime

by Renmiriffx



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternative First Meeting, Bad Flirting, Flirting, Gallavich, I know I have, Kissing, M/M, Robbery, Teasing, and I suck at tagging, bad jokes and stuff, crack time, have fun, partners in crime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 17:31:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5384294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renmiriffx/pseuds/Renmiriffx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey's in the middle of robbing a convenience store, when he bumps in to guy who has exactly the same idea in mind, so naturally they join forces. Only to get caught up on something different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You can rob me anytime

**Author's Note:**

> Blasting a Shameless soundtrack the other day, The marys - nothing to lose, mainly the line: Why don't you and I commit a crime, inspired this ficlet. BYE.  
> Not my native language, excuse typos and grammar errors.  
> Leave me some love cuties ~<3~  
> I don't bite, not hard anyways.

Mickey had been casing the place for days now, well not casing _casing_ like they do in the movies. Merely he had stopped by few times, checking where the cameras were and how long it took the cashier the get the fuck out after finishing checking the register and where he put the cash. And most importantly if the store had an alarm system, and it didn’t. Which was so fucking stupid, in this neighborhood?  

Simple in an out gig, it was just a convenience store after all. Like slice of pie, easy peasy. He didn’t expect much money but who could turn down an easy job and besides he enjoyed the thrill of it.

Across the street he watched the cashier bail and then he waited for a moment before pulling a black ski mask over his head. He checked that nobody wasn’t around to see him and then he picked the lock on the safety net thingy and pulled it up, then he moved to the door, he slicked a crowbar near the lock mechanism and bend. It didn’t take much for the giddy lock to give in. ‘Man these fuckers are begging to be robbed, come on with locks like these’, Mickey grinned.

Once he was inside the store he went his way to the back room, where he assumed the cash would most likely be, grabbing a candy bar on his way. Same trick worked on that door as well, way too easy. Munching on his candy he tossed around in the back room, and then he found a safe. And safes always mend good, cash, guns, you name it. How the fuck was he gonna get that out by himself?

Then he heard rustling behind him, immediately he turned towards the sound tugging up his gun behind his back, pointing it at the sound.

“Holy shit!”

Someone spoke up when getting in front of Mickey’s gun. If you could have seen Mickey’s face, his eyebrows would have been high on his forehead, mouth slightly ajar, other side of the upper lip pulling up a little bit. The man (judging from the clothes) in the sight of his gun was also wearing some kind of mask over his head. So obviously not a cop, which made Mickey relax a bit.

“Who the fuck are you?” Mickey spat

“Could ask you the same question!”

“I asked you first.”

“Well I asked you second.”

That was such a lame comeback, it made Mickey swallow back his wry chuckle.

“Well I’m not gonna give you my fucking name.” The strange dude said. “And lower your gun, please. I’m not gonna call the cops, since you’re obviously robbing the place.”

He pulled his mask off, revealing his pure freckled covered face. Reddish hair that outshined his paleness. Sweet Jesus, Mickey thought, fuck! He’s so hot. But this wasn’t the time or the place for that.

“And why the hell I would do that?” Mickey asked, still pointing his gun at the guy.

“Firstly, there is no reason for you to point it at me and secondly cos I can help you.”

“And why would you do that?”

“Cos we have the same end game here, rob the place. And you can take off that mask, I know it must be itching like hell, there are no cameras here.”

Finally Mickey lowered his gun, earning a thanks from the guy.

“How you know that?” Mickey asked confused.

“Cos the fucking owner brought me here so he could have his way with me. And when I turned down that sick fucker, he fucking fired me, believe that?” The guy huffed.

“That’s some fucked up shit man. You should do something about it, kill the bastard.”

“I’m not gonna go down for murder and besides trashing this place and robbing him blind is as good.”

“Can’t argue with that.” Mickey said back.

“So ease off with the mask, okay.”

It did itch like a bitch, so Mickey pulled it off.

“Wow.” The guy let out.

“What?” Mickey asked, looking at the guy, feeling him bore holes on his face with his hard gaze.

“Dude –“ he cracked a smirk “You’re fucking _hot_.” He said, staring right at Mickey, biting his bottom lip.

Mickey rolled his eyes, trying to hide his blush.

“Thought you weren’t gay.” He said eyes downcast

“Oh, the owner? Some old perv, who would want that? So gross.” He said, sticking his tongue out.

He moved closer to Mickey, kneeling beside him, accidently or not, bumping his knee against Mickeys.

“Move over, let me open the safe.”

“Know the combo?” Mickey asked, giving the guy some room

“Duh.” He shrugged

Mickey studied the guy while a cracked the safe open. Big green eyes, all the colors of forest flashed in them when the light hit them from a different angles.

“What’s so interesting about my face?” The guy smirked, glancing at Mickey.

“Nothing.” Mickey said, cos this definitely wasn’t the time or place.

The guy chuckled, handing Mickey bundles of cash.

“Fifty-fifty?” The guy asked, looking at Mickey

Since he had helped… Mickey nodded, accepting the offered cash.

“You have really beautiful eyes.” The guy said, like he was merely stating a fact.

“Yeah, I fucking know.”

“Oh, you’re a cocky dude.”

“Bitch please, I know I’m hot, why hide it?” Gosh, he hadn’t just flirted had he?

“Touché” The guy smirked, yet again.

“Capable of doing anything, but smirking?”

“Well… If I had something else to occupy my mouth with.” Eyes dropping to Mickey’s lips. He moved even closer to Mickey, his hands casually brushing Mickey’s thighs.

“That could be arranged.”  Fuck, they should be getting outta there, not encaging in eyefucking-session.

“Is that right?” The guy said, licking his lips, leaning even closer, and hands wondering even higher on Mickey’s thighs.

Mickey bit his lip, and almost moaned out, “Yeah.”

“I’m Ian by the way.”

“Thought you weren’t gonna tell me your name.”

“Thought you should know, so you can scream it when I _fuck_ your brains out.”

Mickey laughed.

“In that case, I’m Mickey.”

“Mickey…” Ian clearly tried out.” I could get used to that, _Oh Mickey_.”

“Shut the fuck up.”

“Why don’t you make me” That must have been the most teasing voice Mickey had ever heard.

There’s only amount of teasing a guy can bare. And this was Mickey’s limit.

He yanked Ian by his collar and somehow violently crashed their lips together. Not wasting a second slipping his tongue in, sliding it over Ian’s teeth, dipping it further in the others mouth, tasting everything there was to taste.

Hands roamed all over, like they couldn’t get enough, eager to feel hot skin beneath them. Tugging shirts and cupping hands on dicks over their jeans. Lips tracing down to lick, suck and bite necks, Ian pulled away, eyes swimming in lust.

“There,” He nodded “Against the shelf.”

Mickey didn’t need more, practically sprinting up, leaning against the shelf. Ian eagerly followed, pinning Mickey between himself and the shelf. Lips united again, hips rocking against each other. Not so silent moan and groans echoed in the small room.

They were just two teenagers jacked up on hormones. Almost too deep on pleasure that they barely heard something banging against a wall. Both boys turned to look what was making the noise. Heads slowly turning towards the door and smiles quickly fading away.

“Fuck.” Both almost simultaneously said. Seeing two police officers standing by the door.

“Dispatch, we are at the location. And, erm… The burglars are apparently dry humping?”

This was a fine fucking pickle Mickey had gotten himself into. Not that he really regret it, it wasn’t gonna be his first time in the rodeo, or the last for that matter.

They were both hauled out in cuffs.

“If we go to juvie, I’m totally making you my bitch.” Ian stated.

“Phew, not if I make you mine first.”

“But I said it first.”

“Well I said it second.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> It's getting quite real to me that I do not like writing explicit smut for this paring, so I'm not going to, and I'm sorry for cutting everything out/or short. I'm just made off teases and flirts. Aaaand I'm not sorry for the shitty title ;) THANKS for reading ! Love all around.


End file.
